dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends Of Tomorrow Season Four
Legends Of Tomorrow Season Four is the fourth season of Legends Of Tomorrow. It deals with the aftermath of time being broken, and the Legends have to form again to stop anachronisms, people, places or things that aren't supposed to be there. It airs on the CW Created by Greg Berlanti, Phil Klemmer, and Christopher Nolan Cast *Luc Roderique as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm- 9/22 (Final Season) *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer / The Atom- 22/22 *Caity Lotz as Captain Sara Kyle / White Cat-22/22 *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm-9/22 (Final Season) *Megalyn Echinwoke as Mari McCabe / Vixen-22/22 *Nate Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 22/22 *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl- 19/22 (Final Season) *Michael B. Jordan as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning *Amy Pemberton as the voice of Gideon *Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport (Final Season) *Jesse Spencer as Buddy Baker / Animal Man *Neal McDonough as Damian Darkh- 13/22 *Tala Ashe as Zari Adrianna Tomaz- 20/22 *Blake Lively as Earth-Two Selina Kyle / The Panther Recurring *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter- 6/22 *Topher Grace as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man- 4/22 *Dominic Purcell as Lester Buchinsky / The Electrocutioner (Final Season) *Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa- 11/22 *Gillian Jacobs as Special Agent Anna Sharpe *Nicole Beharie as Belle Duncan / Bumblebee ll *Simon Merrells as Julius Caeser- 1/22 *Susie Abromet as Rachel Palmer *Freddie Stroma as Kamandi *David Sobolov as the voice of Titano- 14/22 *Shalita Grant as Louise Lincoln / 1970's Killer Frost- 10/22 *Hugh Laurie as Doctor Alchemy- 10/22 *Gary Oldman as Dr. Tharok *Michael Dorn as the voice of Dark Man *Emily Kinney as Brie Larvan / Bug-Eyed Bandit-9/22 *Brian Thompson as the voice of Mordru- 7/22 *Cody Saintgnue as Hank Hall / Hawk / Monarch *Tom Welling as Rex Mason / Metamorpho *Daniel Day-Lewis as Srgt. Frank Rock- 2/22 *Michael Cassidy as Adam Blake / Captain Comet *Will Wheaton as Tommy Tomorrow *David Wenham as Rene Brand *Ryan Gosling as Bat Lash *Armie Hammer as Greg Saunders / The Vigilante- 3/22 *Jennifer Lawrence as Lady Blackhawk / Nathalie Reed *David Duchovny as Niles Caulder *Dominic Purcell as Earth-20 Lester Buchinsky / Ignition *Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/22 *Rose Leslie as Lois Lane-Kent- 1/22 *Dylan Sprayberry as Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy *Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe *Jessica Camacho as Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy Earth-42 *Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- *Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 2/22 *Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon / Oracle- 1/23 *David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 1/22 *Juliana Harkavy as Holly Robinson / Catwoman *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Dan Stevens as Roy Harper / Arsenal *Hayley Ramm as Mia Dearden / Artemis *Alex Pettyfer as Jack Wheeler / Red Arrow *Alexander Gould as Connor Queen / Speedy *Sarah Grey as Stephanie Crock / Tigress *Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 1/22 *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell *Mechad Brooks as Steve Trevor / Steel Confirmed Plot Points * Ray’s brother Sydney may appear this season, to also be played by Brandon Routh. * This will be the last season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow to feature Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent, and Dominic Purcell as Lester Buchinsky. Episodes # "Aruba-Con"-In the altered Los Angeles, the Legends encounter Rip, who reveals that he has created the "Time Bureau" to replace the Time Masters' Council. Bureau agents fix the "anachronisms," and Rip disbands the Legends. Five Months later the Legends are living normal lives, nostalgic for their previous adventures. In Aruba, Alex captures Julius Caesar and informs Sara, who takes Ray, Jefferson, Buddy and Nate in a quest to prove their worth to the Bureau. After delivering the wrong man and being dismissed by Rip, the Legends, joined by Ronnie and a reluctant Rutsch , steal the Waverider and capture the real Caesar. When Rip demands they deliver Caesar to the Bureau and let the Bureau fix the anachronism, the Legends choose to return Caesar to 49 BC themselves, so Rip hires Earth-Two Selina Kyle to go after them. During the return, Caesar steals Jefferson's history book and uses this knowledge to conquer the world. The Bureau arrives and seizes the operation. During an excursion to retrieve the book, Agent Sharpe and Earth-Two Selina are captured, forcing Rip to allow the Legends to fix the anachronism. Later, Rip tells Sharpe that the Legends can be useful in neutralizing "Mordru" and has Selina Earth-Two and a scientist named Belle Duncan to join the Legends. In Detroit 2019, Mari brutally attacks a group of criminals with significantly improved powers. # "Mercurial"- Five months ago, Mari returned to Detroit after someone she was close to died because she wasn't there as Vixen to prevent it, and left Ray on their wedding day. In the present, the Legends head to a petty anachronism in Wisconsin, 1870, when they intervene a circus by P.T. Barnum, who has captured an extinct sabretooth tiger. Belle discovers that Scandal Savage and Black Alice are involved, as they make a deal with P.T.Barnum that they will provide him Meta-Humans for his circus act. Ray's shrinking device malfunctions, leading to the enlargement and escape of the sabretooth. Sara visits Mari and convinces her to return, to Ray's displeasure. While Jefferson, Nate, Buddy, Ray and Ronnie visit an inn, Sara, Mari, and Belle shrink and lock the sabretooth. Intoxicated due to his depression over his relationship with Mari, Ray tells Barnum about their powers. Intending to use them for his shows, Barnum captures Ray, and Ronnie while Jefferson informs the Legends. Mari tells him that she had to leave the team, to honor her friend who died. While Sara engages with Sharpe on the Waverider, the Legends attack the show and rescue their teammates, removing the anachronism. Ray reconciles with Mari, who tells the Legends that she has begun to lose control of her animal powers, resulting in her psychopathic behavior. Sara tells the Legends about the Mordru threat, which they do not take seriously considering their previous accomplishments. A follower of Mordru summons Kuasa. # "Zari"- In Connecticut, 2043 Time Bureau Agent Garrett discovers hydrokinetic assassin Kuasa and pursuing Zari, a hacktivist, and sends a distress signal. The Legends receive it and find Connecticut under martial law by A.R.G.U.S., which is hunting down Meta-Humans. They find Zari, who demands help to rescue her brother from prison in exchange for finding Kuasa. Mari is uncertain about her powers, so Rutsch, Nate and Jefferson seek a solution, with Nate synthesizing a Zambesi hallucinogen. She uses it to have a vision with an ancestor, who advises her to trust the increasing strength. While Ronnie initiates an unplanned prison break along with Earth-Two Selina, Zari retrieves her brother's amulet, admitting his murder by A.R.G.U.S., and ditches the team. Ray pursues her to a campsite where her family was to rendezvous. Kuasa attacks the duo while Sharpe pursues the Waverider in the timestream. The Legends arrive and Mari , now in control of her powers, defeats Kuasa, who vanishes using a mystical item and implying to be a descendant of hers. Sharpe warns Sara that if the Legends are arrested, they would be banished to the "dawn of time". Mari decides to stay and recruits Zari to the team. In 1988, a young Ray encounters an unknown creature, as a mysterious woman looks at him smiling. # "Down Home"- Ray suddenly disappears in the Waverider, with Gideon revealing that he died around Halloween of 1988. The Legends travel to 1988, when Ray reappears and finds his younger self has adopted a baby Joining . Eventually, government agents led by Brie Larvan take the baby Joining, leading Ray, young Ray and Zari, Mari, Nate and Kendra to break in to rescue it, while Sara, Jefferson, Selina Earth-Two, Buddy, and Belle discover the Joining's mother has returned to retrieve her child. The baby uses mind control to distract the agents, and the Legends get it back to its mother, who leaves in peace. When young Ray gets picked on by bullies at Halloween, the Legends show up and defend him. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Alex learn that Rutsch is anxious to be present for the birth of his son and help him with it, "borrowing" the Waverider. Later, Ronnie asks Ray to help figure out a way to split Firestorm, so that Rutsch may have a normal life. # "Return Of The Mack"- Nate and Jefferson discovers a pattern to the anachronisms, with two "outliers": Kuasa's attack and the other being a suspected vampire attack in Old West Texas. The Legends arrive and meet up with Rip, and Greg Saunders , who is investigating a conspiracy involving Mordru , an ancient archenemy of the Time Masters; he believes that the outlying anachronisms are examples of Mordru's work. They discover Darhk's body- which apparently fell through a temporal rift into this time period- and Zari encounters a follower of Mordru alled Madame Eleanor, who steals her amulet, working with the mayor Arthur Hall, who is really a leader of an occult society which includes Rutsch's ancestor Sir Harry Rutsch among its members. Rip traps the Legends aboard the Waverider to protect them before attending Darhk's resurrection, which Eleanor achieves using the amulet. The Legends arrive and engage Darhk and Eleanor, who escape eventually, but not before Darhk severely injures Sara placing her in a coma. Earth-Two Selina reports Rip to the Bureau, who promptly arrest him, re-legitimizing the Legends in exchange. Rip warns Earth-Two Selina about Mordru's importance. Meanwhile, Ronnie has Ray attempt to sever his psychic connection with Rutsch as a precursor to breaking their physical link as Firestorm, but suffers a side effect of short-term memory loss. Rutsch and finds out and eventually decides to help them. # "Fear The Frost"- Jason, Ronnie, and Ray attempt to transfer Firestorm to Ronnie. With Sara still in a coma, the Legends led by Earth-Two Selina track an anachronism to 1977 Los Angeles, revealed to be a criminal named Louise Lincoln, who somehow gained access to Killer Frost's powers from an unknown source. While attempting to extract Louise at a gala , the team encounter Darhk, Eleanor, Kuasa, and Alchemy. Darhk tells Earth-Two Selina that he will spare the Legends' lives if they cease time travel. Meanwhile, Rutsch meets Marsha Mason and the other Legends are stuck on what to do when Louise taps into Killer Frost's evil power attacking everyone. The Legends subdue Killer Frost, and eventually get her to give them the Frost amulet. The Waverider breaks down.Mason's switch from actress to operator means she no longer invents FHSS. To fix this, Rutsch goes to Mason's workplace which results in a confrontation with Darhk. Mari, Zari and Belle guard the Waverider while the remaining Legends assist Rutsch. Selina duels Dahrk , using her sonic meow while the remaining Legends are beaten by Eleanor. Mason tells Ronnie and Rutsch to merge which will allow them to return to their bodies. Firestorm defeats Darhk and Eleanor. On the ship, Mari engages Kuasa in a heated fight , with Mari emerging victorious. Later, Sara awakens from her coma and she is placed back in charge as the leader of the Legends again. In the end, Damian Darhk gives Louise the power to utilize her Killer Frost abilities inside of her, causing her to become evil. They also recruit Titano from the year 2019. # "Crisis on Two Earths"- Zari, Jefferson, Nate, Barbara, Steve, Naomi, Ryan, Belle, and Earth-2 Selina travel to 1964 to learn more about Trigon, so they can find a way to stop him. They discover that Ian Tanner becomes the vessel of Trigon, becasue his family died in a car crash. Tanner prayed to Trigon because he was desperate to bring them back to life, but it came with a price having to be possessed by Trigon in order for his family to get resurrected. Tanner agrees, becoming the vessel of Trigon as he terrorizes the town. Eventually being sealed up by a magical seal. Meanwhile, Clark, Bruce, Ray, Sara, Mari, Ava,Roy, Mia, Connor, Jack, Stephanie, Oliver, Harold, Jason, and Ronnie wake up on an army base in Negative-Earth , with power dampening handcuffs, where they are shown their greatest fears. The lieutenant is revealed to be the Negative-Earth doppelgänger of James Kyle, who takes them away for execution, before they are saved by Ignition (the Negative-Earth doppelgänger of Lester Buchinsky) and Icon (August Ervin) snapping them out of the trance. Buchinsky and Ervin take them to the underground headquarter of the Freedom Fighters, where the team meets the resistance movement's leader General Ryan Darnell (Ryan Darnell's Negative-Earth doppelgänger). They learned that the only way back to Earth-1 is through a temporal gateway in an army facility, which Darnell plans to blow up to strand Gotham (Bruce's Negative-Earth doppelgänger) on Earth-1. Bruce disguises himself as Gotham to infiltrate the facility, discovers the armies doomsday device against parallel Earths is a militarized timeship similar to the Waverider , and saves a prisoner (who is Barbara's Negative-Earth doppelgänger) from James. Clark and August battle the Freedom Fighters' Metallo to stop it from destroying the temporal gateway while the rest of the team enters the facility, but Trigon has already breached to Earth-1 revealed to have traveled back in time, remembering when the Legends investigated him. In attempting to reactivate the gateway's portal, Rutsch is shot and gravely wounded. Back on Earth-1, Kal-L prepares to perform surgery on Diana to save Ultra Woman at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barbara, Lois, and Naomi try to stop him, but are captured. Trigon unleashes his demons from Hell and prepares to invade the Earth. # "Contingency"- Damian Darkh, Eleanor, Kuasa, Titano, Killer Frost, Alchemy, Bug-Eyed Bandit, and Dr. Tharok arrive in National City 2005, and resurrect Mordru from his 1,000 year banishment using a bunch of human sacrifices for him to return. The team searches down another anachronism, which turns out to be a young Jason Rutsch , displaced in the time of Mordru possessing the Mayor Tom Hastings (Bryan Blatt), and as well as kidnapping a young Jason and his mother. The Legends engages Mordru's team with Sara having a rematch with Damian Darkh, Vixen fighting Kuasa, Hawkgirl taking on Eleanor, and Earth-Two Selina deflecting Killer Frost's ice powers with her enhanced sonic meow. The Atom, Alex, Ignition, Nate, Belle, Zari, and Jefferson manage to destroy Darkh's time ship forcing them to escape. The team eventually manages to set time right again. Despite Ronnie's attempts to tell young Rutsch of his future self's death, Rutsch already deduced it based on his counterpart's absence. Rutsch, not wanting to cheat death and aware that he has a wonderful future, decides not to learn the details of his impending death, accepts his fate and to spend the years he has left dedicated to his loved ones. With the present Rutsch dead and his Firestorm powers gone, Ronnie chooses to leave the team, but is surprised by them and joins everyone for Christmas. Sara and Ronnie part on good terms and Ronnie departs for pastures new. On returning to the Waverider, Nate tells Sara that he wants to visit his idol Niles Caulder in 2017 when he launched a new brand of technology for the future. In the end, the villains break into a building, and murder everyone as Mordru steals a magical vase making him grow stronger which allows him to show Sara their future and that the Legends will not be able to stop them. # "Enthusiast"- The team head to the year 2017, so Nate could attend an even hosted by his idol Niles Caulder. Sara begins to feel that Niles isn't safe when she notices that a group of mysterious individuals continue to follow him. At a charity event, Niles is almost gunned down by an assassin known as Gemini who gets saved by The Legends. Mari and Ray begin having relationship issues when Ray mentions the two starting a family, but Mari remembers the future where Kendra and Ray have a son regardless if he is married to Mari or not. The Legends take Niles to the Waverider, where he learns that they are time travelers. He mentions that Gemini works for a Meta-Human known as The Brain, a scientist who put his brain into a gorilla. When The Brain kidnaps Niles' wife, The Legends track down their location and engage Gemini's party in a major confrontation. Earth-Two Selina and Zari manage to subdue Gemini delivering her to the Time Bureau. Before The Legends leave to go on their next mission, Niles tells the team that he plans on forming a group of heroes known as the Doom Patrol who will protect the world as a whole. The Legends then leave to continue time travelling with Sara wishing Niles luck. On returning to the Waverider, Sara is greeted by John Constantine who claims he needs her and her team's help with a demon who knows her name and is controlling a little girl. # "Go To War"- John Constantine explains to the Legends about the demon, which Sara reveals to him is Mordru. While John insists they leave it to him, Sara proclaims that they are coming as well. The little girl is Damian Darhk's daughter Nora, who was time displaced and being held in an insane asylum in 1944. and while they try and help Nora she is possessed by Mordru leading Kuasa, The Shade, and Dark Man also sends the trio of Sara, John and Les to 1992. While possessed by Mordru, Nora is revealed to have extraordinary abilities, prompting Sara to once again enter Mordru's realm to rescue Nora while trapped in 1992 and they try to recreate the symbol that Mordru created that sent them through time to successfully return home. Nora is promptly reclaimed by Damien Darhk, claiming she will soon be used for his full resurrection. The team along with Constantine discover that Mordru has caused an anachronism during World War ll where demons have been killing soldiers. Lester departs and thanking Alex for giving him a chance of adventure. Sara calls up Anna to compare notes, only to be told by Anna that Rip Hunter has escaped from the Time Bureau. Throughout this episode, Mari tries to talk with Kuasa, but when Jefferson intervenes, a fight breaks out, which ends in her escape. # "Heil Mordru"- The Legends and Constantine track Damian Darkh, Mordru, Dark Man, Alchemy, Killer Frost, Kuasa and Shade in 1944 where Darkh allows a World War ll soldier get their life force taken away. Ray, Nate, Jefferson and Alex act as renegade soldiers in the war and bring the battle to Mordru's team. Earth-2 Selina battles Killer Frost, who begins to taunt her saying that she's not even the real Selina Kyle and how she doesn't fit in with the rest of the Legends. Getting angry, Earth-Two Selina in rage starts attacking Killer Frost, which allows Killer Frost to subdue her. John, Sara, Kendra, Mari, and Zari engage the demonic possessed Nazi soldiers, controlled by Mordru. Mordru takes another person's soul, which makes him stronger. John tries to use an ancient spell that he memorized which creates a seal. Temporarily weakening Mordru, John uses all of the powerful magic to keep Mordru contained, long enough so he won't kill them. The villains exit using a time ship, when it is clear that they have lost. John decides to go back to what he does best solo and thanks The Legends for his help, as he leaves the Waverider. Earth-Two Selina has a heart-to heart talk with Sara about heading back to Earth-Two after they stop Mordru. In the year 1998, a man named Rex Hunter begins murdering people who associated with Rip. He then blows up a building full of people, ending in a cliffhanger. # "Flip-Side"- The team reviews the list of totems and decides to find the Fire Totem first; however, Alchemy retrieves it first, making it a tie where each side has two totems. Sara goes on a date with Anna. While she is away, the team takes the Waverider to 1998 where they learn about claims that Rip Hunter went on a murder spree in a London town. There they encounter a criminal crew, led by Rex Hunter, Rip Hunter's evil doppelganger, which includes Alchemy , who steals Mari's totem. After learning of the team's trouble, Sara abandons her date with Anna to help them. The Waverider is attacked by cannonballs and boarded by Blackbeard and his crew, though Anna comes to help Sara fight them off. Most of the team escapes; however, Ray wracked with guilt, returns in hopes of making up a wrong he did towards Nora Darhk, in exchange for Mari's totem. Ray is captured by Alchemy. The team vow to rescue Ray, which Nate tracks the group to the year 2025 where the villains meet with Monarch, a mysterious vigilante with ancient armor. # "Icons"- The Legends travel to 2025 where a man known as Rene Brand is being targeted by Monarch, who may also know where Ray is. Sara, Mari, Nate, Kendra, Earth-Two Selina and Buddy fight Monarch who manages to defeat half of the team but they also save Rene Brand. Sara believes that Rene could help the team track down Ray. Meanwhile, Bug-Eyed Bandit, Kuasa and Alchemy torture Ray in order to find a medallion that Mordru needs to complete his master plan. The Legends follow Rene to his lab where he reveals that in 2025, ARGUS becomes a publicized organization that policed cities with flying drones and had the power to declare martial law. It was also the center of the Anti-Metahuman Act, a new restriction started in 2021 where it was illegal to be a meta-human. Meta-humans were captured and placed in A.R.G.U.S. holding facilities where they were then placed under a series of experiments. Dr. Brand, an expert on temporal studies, who is convinced he can use his technology to travel back in time and prevent this from ever happening. Brand has discovered that, 1991, one of Earth's mightiest heroes eventually turned evil, eliminated the superheroes of the Earth, and became Monarch. That person can be Hank Hall. Belle discovers that Hank was her grandmother's teammate in the Justice League of America. In the end, Mordru transports Ray to the wild west in 1866 where Monarch connects two of the medallions needing the other eight to bring hell to all of the timelines. Flashbacks show how in 1967, Hank killed a man who was known as the Monarch, and puts on his armor which corrupts him into thinking that he will eventually time travel and kill all of the JLA's enemies in order to get his team back. # "Starting Point"- Mordru takes Ray Palmer to 1866 where he plans to find the next medallion. Sara tracks Mordru to the Wild West in 1866, where they try to recruit Greg Saunders who now owns the town and has a family. At first Greg isn't too keen on the idea of helping, until she mentions that the villain is a time travelling demon. Greg's wife allows him to be The Vigilante one last time. Mordru possesses various US soldiers in order to find the device which The Legends have to stop. Captain William J. Fetterman and 80 soldiers of the U.S 2nd Cavalry and 18th Infantry regiments are ambushed and wiped out by possessed Lakota, Cheyenne, and Arapaho warriors near Fort Phil Kearny, Wyoming. The Legends and Vigilante take down the demonic soldiers with Earth-Two Selina, Belle, and Nate rescuing Ray. Mordru injures the team, and takes the medallion time travelling again. In the end, Greg returns to be with his family but tells Sara that they shouldn't keep on meeting like this, since each time they do it affects the timelines main history, with The Legends leaving 1866 and heading to 2020. # "Remember The Titans"- The Legends led by Sara head back to the year 2020 to visit their family since Sara wanted Earth-Two Selina to meet her father, James Kyle. Kyle is stunned to meet a version of Selina Kyle from another Earth, and Earth-Two Selina has a moment with Kyle when she reveals that her father died in a car accident on Earth-Two. The Legends come to a conclusion that the murders aren't being done by any normal serial killer. Inexplicably, Carter Hall (Sam Worthington), who is alive and married to Kendra decides to work with the team again. He traces the family trees of the victims, discovering their families were involved in 911 during 2001. However, Ray and Nate are confused since they cannot remember an event happening like that in 2001. It is ultimately revealed that Damian Darkh had given Alchemy, Killer Frost, Dark Man, Kuasa and Killer Frost the order to go back in time and prevent 9/11 from every happening , creating a chain reaction in which more souls are produced to fuel Mordru's weapon in the upcoming Apocalypse. One of the side-effects of the chain reaction is that Kendra left the Legends to live a normal life with Carter, who never died. It transpires that Kuasa is responsible for the freak accidents, as she is trying to kill all the children of the 9/11 survivors who now exist but shouldn't. To prevent the world from falling apart, Kendra resumes her Hawkgirl identity and works with the Legends leaving Carter to travel to 2001 before saying their final goodbyes. Watching the events unfold, The Legends are devastated with the fact that they have experienced 9/11 as an eyewitness. In the end, the timeline becomes normal again, and Sara goes to Kendra visiting Carter's grave who states that she wishes things could be different and that when they defeat Mordru, she's done for good. # "Bond"- Mordru arrives in the year 1985 and haunts a small town in Connecticut while finding the next stone. The Legends track them down and Mari tries to find Kuasa TBA # "Getting Even"- # "Born-Again"- # "The Society"- # "Squadron"- # "Outside Chance"- # "Our Time Has Come"- Category:Legends Of Tomorrow Category:Seasons Category:Season Four Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7